


Calm, Clot, Cold, and Bleed

by Viktaruuu112



Series: Daddy Issues [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Healing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Mission, Rarepair, Showers, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: Lotor was tired, vulnerable and unused to being taken care of. Unused to being allowed into spaces that he longed to be in. His whole life, it’s like he wasn’t allowed to be close to people. He realized there was an emotional hunger that he had inside of him. He had always been lacking. He wanted them. He wanted Keith in his arms. He wanted Shiro lying next to them, he wanted Matt resting his head on Shiro’s chest. The sight of them was lovely and caring and something he somehow had in his grasp.





	Calm, Clot, Cold, and Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> "Alps" - Novo Amor Ed Tullett
> 
> "Fault her further on  
> All her flaws were gone  
> Covered in everything  
> Coveted all at once  
> Everything covering  
> Everything all at once"

Lotor was gone a lot. 

The missions he left on sometimes left him gone for a week at a time. And when he returned, he was exhausted.

It had felt like months since he shared Shiro and Keith’s bed. But now, it was Shiro, Matt, and Keith’s bed. It made him smile to think that while he was away, the boys had grown closer and were falling more in love with each other as the days passed. He was glad they wouldn’t miss him as much as he missed them but that was his reality.

Keith regularly sent him messages. He often included the other two, saying things like “Matt says hi!” or “Shiro says to tell you to be safe!” and “We miss you…”

But they were doing just fine.

This particular evening, when he parked his ship and closed the doors closed behind him on the landing, he removed his helmed and collapsed with relief to be back in the castle. His body was sore, aching everywhere. He was probably covered in bruises. He’d find out just how bad soon enough when he could finally get the energy to remove his armor. It was so quiet outside the hangar he wondered what time it was. Time was constantly relative, and it was always disorienting. He wanted to collapse in bed, but he was covered in sweat and traces of blood and needed a shower as much as he needed a hot meal.

He pushed himself from the ground and walked to the case to his armor. He didn’t bother cleaning it. He stripped down to the thin black suit stretched over his body and hoped no one would round the corner as he walked to the showers.

Except they did. 

“Lotor,” Keith breathed his name in disbelief and ran the rest of the way to him. He stopped short when he saw the pain on Lotor’s face and in the stiffness of his stance, “I didn’t know you were on your way back. Are you okay?

“I’m fine,” his voice sounded rough and tired, but it was okay because Keith was more beautiful than the sun. He smiled as well as he could, “I just need to get to the showers.” 

“I’ll come with you,” and Keith walked next to him, making sure he didn’t fall when his steps were unsteady.

Keith talked quietly about what they’d been up to the week he’d been gone, the new things they’d learned while he was away. Lotor would need to debrief his mission, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

Lotor stopped outside the showers and watched Keith’s mouth and eyes and hair and hands as he divulged the details on a new maneuver he learned. Or something… Lotor wasn’t really paying attention. There was something else on his mind. He didn’t know if it was okay, what he wanted to do. He thought it might be ok. But he wanted to be sure.

“Where’s Shiro?” Lotor asked when Keith finished his explanation on… something.

“He’s finishing up on the training deck. Do you want to see him?”

“Yes, but actually I need to ask him something.”

“Is it urgent?” 

Lotor shifted. “Well, no… I can talk to him later. It’s alright, I don’t want to interrupt his training.”

Keith shrugged, “Or you can talk to him right now. “ He pulled his device from his pocket and tapped on the screen. He put it to his ear and smiled at Lotor as he did so. 

It was only a few moments before Shiro picked up.

“Hey… Lotor’s back.”

Keith giggled at whatever Shiro said on the other line and scratched his head.

“Yeah, actually, he says he wants to ask you something…”

Lotor took the small device in his hand and brought it to his ear. “Shiro…” His voice was accidentally sultry. 

“Welcome back.”

“Thank you... It’s… good to be back.”

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“Well I actually wanted to ask you something,” he was nervous, “It’s um… well, I meant to ask you face to face… but I guess this will do. I was wondering… about Keith…”

Shiro prompted, “What about Keith?”

Lotor leaned his head against the tile on the wall and tried to keep his voice even, “I was wondering… is it okay if I kiss him?”

Keith’s expression changed into surprise and faded as he blushed.

“It something we haven’t really discussed. And I was wondering if that was too much.”

Shiro sounded happy, “Lotor… he would love that.” Lotor smiled at Keith’s expression as he waited for the verdict, “It’s fine with me. Why don’t you ask him?”

Keith leaned closer to see if he could hear what Shiro was saying on the other line. 

Lotor grinned, “He looks pretty eager to me.”

Keith crossed his arms, pouting with the fact that he was the subject of the conversation, but hardly included. 

Shiro hummed, “Let me talk to him.”

Now it was Lotor’s turn to miss out on Shiro’s voice. 

Keith put the device to his ear, “Hey… yeah. He was about to get in the shower.”As Keith spoke, Lotor reached forward and pushed the tips of his finger through Keith’s hair and scratched into his hairline. His thumb lightly touched his cheek and swept over the blush he found there.

Something Shiro said made Keith’s mouth pop open. He laughed, “I love you…”, and after a moment, “Yeah maybe… I dunno,” Keith raked his eyes over Lotor’s face, which was getting closer and closer, “He looks really tired.”

Lotor pressed his lips lightly to Keith’s cheek and again to his forehead.

“Hm?” Keith sounded as dazed as he looked. 

Lotor heard the quiet of Shiro’s voice on the other line now that he was close and smiled as he grazed over Keith's tiny nose with his own.

Keith didn’t respond to the last thing Shiro said and Lotor laughed before taking the device from his hand.

“He’s a little dazed right now,” Lotor’s voice was now purposefully sultry.

Shiro sounded like he was grinning, “What are you doing to him?”

“Not much… he’s so cute.”

Keith fluttered his lashes as he stared into Lotor’s eyes.

“Take care of him.”

“I will… thank you.”

Shiro ended the call and Lotor slipped the device into Keith’s pocket.

Lotor pulled Keith to him and finally pressed his lips to Keith’s waiting mouth 

After a long moment, he broke away, but only just, “I missed you, kitten”

A substantial amount of fatigue faded from his body as Keith pressed his lips again to Lotor's mputh. His hands came to Lotor’s sides and softly caressed.

“I missed you too.”

Keith let Lotor guide him deeper into the showers where Lotor sat down on a bench and pulled Keith onto his lap.

“C’mere.”

Keith sat over Lotor’s lap and squeezed his sides with his thighs. It hurt, but he forgot thr pain when their lips met and Lotor couldn’t keep his hands out of Keith’s hair. Lotor melded his mouth with Keith’s and their tongues met lightly together. It was so warm, the feeling of Keith over him, and it was blissful.

As Keith kissed him, he started grinding his hips down into his lap. He winced. And if he wasn’t so exhausted and hungry and in pain, he’d take Keith right here. He wondered what Shiro would think.

He stopped and put his forehead against Keith’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Keith lovingly mussed his hair, “It’s ok… I know you’re tired… I shouldn’t have…”

Lotor looked up at him, “Don’t be sorry... I do need your help with something else right now though.”

Keith kissed his forehead. “You can’t get out of that suit can you?”

He laughed, “I’m too tired.” 

Keith removed himself and helped Lotor to his feet. He stood on the bench to reach the clasps and zipper at his upper back and peeled the suit from his skin. He gasped at the deep bruises and harsh scrapes.

“Is it bad?” Lotor turned his head over his shoulder.

“Why didn’t you say you were in so much pain? You should get into a healing pod… it looks really bad.”

“I’m ok… I just. I’ll be fine after I shower.” He really wanted to crawl into bed.

Keith peeled it from his arms and down over his hips. Lotor was completely naked under the suit, but there was no shame in the fact. Keith turned the knob on the wall for him and ducked out from under the stream before it could hit him.

Lotor hoped he didn’t look as bad as he felt. The water stung in places as it ran down his skin… The heat of the water burned away some of the ache in his body and flooded the sound from his ears. As much as he wanted to scrub the dirt and blood from his skin, he couldn’t do more than just stand under the stream. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes under the steady spray.

“Let me help you.”

Lotor flinched at Keith’s voice, thinking he was already gone, but softened when Keith uncapped a bottle from the shelf and lathered its contents in his hands. He softly ran his hands over Lotor’s skin, careful to avoid placing too much pressure on the darkest spots. He was void of clothing and beautiful and caring.

“You should have told me it was this bad.”

Lotor nodded as Keith washed away the dirt and grime from his skin. He let Keith sit him down on the sleek tile and ran sudsy fingers through his hair.

“Thank you.”

Keith watched his face as he rinsed his hair.

“Come sleep with us tonight.”

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not intruding… please… I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Lotor smiled at him.

“You’ll also be fine if you sleep in our bed.”

Keith helped him to his feet again and wrapped a towel around him. 

He didn’t have any energy to argue, and he’d actually missed their bed. “Ok.”

Keith looked up into his face and his expression softened. He leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Lotor again.

Lotor smiled softly and looked around. “I don’t have any clothes.”

Keith laughed, “You can probably fit into Shiro’s clothes.”

He wrapped the towel around his waist after he was mostly dry and followed Keith back to their room.

Matt and Shiro lounged on the bed together and smiled when they entered the room.

“I’m glad you made it back!” Matt offered from his place on the bed, which was so close to Shiro they practically took up one space.

“Thank you.”

Keith shut the door behind them, “Shiro, he needs some clothes.”

Shiro looked him over, even in the low light, Lotor’s blemished were obvious.

“Holy shit… Are you sure you don’t need a healing pod?”

“I’m fine... I just…” He took the soft cotton clothes from Keith’s hands and reveled at the way it felt in his hands. He dropped the towel and changed in front of them, unable to care.

He brought himself to the bed and carefully collapsed onto the plush pillows, “I just want to sleep.”

Keith joined them on the bed and pulled the covers over them. He kissed Shiro for a long moment before turning to Matt and doing the same. Keith giggled against Matt’s lips before he pulled away. Lotor felt a pang of something he didn’t want to describe right now and closed his eyes. He smiled when Keith picked up Lotor’s arm and cuddled himself deep into Lotor’s grasp. 

Sure he’d had sex with them before, and slept in their bed… but, this felt different. He was tired, vulnerable and unused to being taken care of. Unused to being allowed into spaces that he longed to be in. His whole life, it’s like he wasn’t allowed to be close to people. He realized there was an emotional hunger that he had inside of him. He had always been lacking. He wanted them. He wanted Keith in his arms. He wanted Shiro lying next to them, he wanted Matt resting his head on Shiro’s chest. The sight of them was lovely and caring and something he somehow had in his grasp.

He opened his eyes and looked for Shiro in the low light. Shiro watched them and Lotor relaxed when a soft smile graced his face.

Shiro carefully leaned over and kissed Keith’s head. Then Shiro leaned even closer and kissed Lotor on the mouth. A stray butterfly fluttered in his belly when Shiro pulled away he felt a calming peace.

“Goodnight.”

Shiro stripped his shirt while Matt reached over to turn off the light. 

Lotor let the coolness of the sheets sing over his skin and Keith rested in his arms. Lotor was laying on his side with his arm under Keith’s head, his temple pressed into Lotor’s bicep. Lotor’s fingertips hit the edge of Shiro’s pillow. And as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Lotor could swear Keith was watching him in the dark.

Matt and Shiro weren’t fooling anybody. As much as they tried to be quiet, the movement of their mouths together could be felt.

Keith giggled, “They like each other.”

Matt broke away, “We can hear you.”

“Yeah and we can hear you too.”

Shiro laughed. “Goodnight.”

Lotor muttered a quiet ‘goodnight’ along with the other two and fell asleep with a happiness buzzing in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> unedited  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)  
> 


End file.
